In general, a refrigerator includes a main body, including a freezer and/or a refrigerator chamber, a freezing apparatus in the main body to generate cold air, and a door configured to open and close a front surface of the main body.
A typical freezing apparatus generates cold air by a refrigeration cycle that includes a compressor, an evaporator, a condenser, and the like. The refrigeration cycle includes the compressor for compressing a refrigerant in a gas phase at a high temperature and a high pressure, a condenser for condensing the compressed refrigerant in the gas phase to a liquid state, a capillary tube for changing the liquefied refrigerant to a low temperature and low pressure state, and the evaporator for cooling the surrounding air by absorbing evaporative latent heat in order to gasify the liquefied refrigerant at the low temperature and low pressure by the capillary tube.
The cooling of the refrigerator chamber of the refrigerator is performed by making cold air from the freezer flow into the refrigerator chamber through a duct, so that the temperature of the refrigerator chamber may be generally and uniformly set for example, at approximately 3° C. As described above, an internal side of the refrigerator chamber is cooled within a predetermined temperature range.
In view of the background, it is difficult to store articles that may need to be stored at a different storage temperature, for example, at −1° C. Thus, a function bin (e.g., a compartmentalized space or section of the refrigerator chamber) may have a lower temperature than the temperature of the refrigerator chamber.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the function bin 3 includes a control panel 5 configured to set a function and a harness 4 (e.g., a temperature detection sensor), that are connected with a printed circuit board (PCB) of the refrigerator.
However, in the function bin 3, the harness is connected to the PCB of the refrigerator, so that it is difficult to attach or detach the function bin.